Je suis désolé
by Mixeries
Summary: Des retrouvailles. Dix ans après. " Je suis désolé... " Pas très détaillé comme résumé mais...Si ça vous intéresse !  D Première publication. Premier One shot. Soyez indulgents !


Les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité totale. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle quelques secondes et enfin les projecteurs de la scène s'allumèrent. Au centre, elle était là. Comme chaque soir. Resplendissante. Cela faisait deux semaines que la troupe de danseurs se produisaient dans ce théatre. Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait raté aucune de ces représentations. Chaque soir, à la même heure, il arrivait, prenait un billet et s'installait toujours à la même place. 1er rang, siège du milieu. On ne pouvait mieux voir la scène que de cette place.

La musique débuta. Les corps des danseurs commencèrent à se mouver en suivant le rythme de la musique. Mais, il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle dansait, très concentrée, en effectuant ses mouvements avec une souplesse et une finesse hors norme. Il l'observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'enfin elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle l'avait remarqué. Cet homme qui était présent tous les soirs. Le spectacle se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, comme chaque soir. Et après le salut final de tous les danseurs, ces derniers regagnèrent leur loge afin de pouvoir, enfin, se détendre. Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle quitta sa loge, retrouvant quelques uns de ses partenaires dans le couloir et ils sortirent tous ensemble. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage et la fit frissonner. Elle replaça son blouson et enroula son écharpe autour du cou. Après avoir décliné l'invitation de ses amis à aller dîner dans le petit resto du coin, comme ils le faisaient habituellement après chaque représentation, elle les salua et poursuivit son chemin, seule. Elle avait besoin de se reposer ce soir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait quelques pas, qu'elle le vit. Il était là, très grand, blond, les joues rosies par le froid, serrant son manteau tout contre lui. On aurait dit qu'il était là depuis un moment. Il devait probablement attendre quelqu'un...

Il la regardait. Elle s'était arrêtée. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon qui avait probablement été fait à la va-vite, ses yeux, pourtant marron chocolat, paraissait noirs du fait de l'obscurité alentour. Maintenant, il hésitait. Avait-il assez de courage pour aller lui parler ? Tout bien réfléchi, non. Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle l'interpella :

- Hey ! Vous !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis continua à marcher. Elle courut et le rattrapa vite en lui faisant face. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter. A ce contact, les muscles du jeune homme se contractèrent. Réalisant son geste, elle retira sa main et balbutia :

- Ex...Excusez-moi...

Puis, reprenant contenance, elle poursuivit :

- J'ai eu..J'ai eu l'impression en vous voyant que vous attendiez quelqu'un, je me trompe ?

Il soupira et tenta de paraître le plus décontracté possible en prenant la parole :

- Non, vous avez raison, je..j'attendais bien une personne mais je crois qu'elle est déjà partie...

- C'est quelqu'un de la troupe ?

Se rendant compte que sa question pouvait paraître indiscrète, elle ajouta :

- Non, veuillez m'excuser. Cela ne me regarde pas, c'est juste que...comme vous venez à toutes les représentations...J'ai supposé...Laissez tomber.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était resté la même, au fond. Trop bavarde et trop curieuse. Il dit alors :

- Oui, c'est une danseuse mais...Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me voir...

Etonnée, la jeune femme répondit :

- Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de marmonner :

- Désolée...Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à être moins curieuse...

Et ajouta :

- Mais, si vous changez d'avis, tous les danseurs sont partis manger dans le restaurant qui se trouve à l'angle de la rue, juste là-bas.

Elle pointa du doigt le restaurant en question. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder dans cette direction. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

- Pas tous...

- Pardon ?

- Je..Je disais que...Vous n'y êtes pas allée...

- c'est vrai, mais j'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi...Après un spectacle, être chez soi est assez réconfortant.

Soudain, elle rigola avant de dire :

- Je..Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça...C'est juste que...J'ai l'étrange sensation de vous connaître..Je ne dois plus avoir toute ma tête...Veuillez m'excuser...

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées lorsqu'une voix traînante la stoppa :

- Je te rassure...Tu n'es pas encore folle...

Elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible...Ca ne pouvait être...Non...Impossible...Mais..Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Elle fit volte-face et s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme qui affichait désormais un air suffisant, visiblement satisfait de la stupeur qu'il venait de causer à la jeune femme. Très émue, elle tenta de parler :

- Tu...Tu es...Je..

Elle leva la tête. Il put alors constater que ses yeux brillaient et que des larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses joues. Il n'hésita pas. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en tendant les mains vers son visage et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces. A ce geste si familier, la jeune fille ne put se contenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes en se jetant dans les bras de cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle connaissait si bien. Cet homme avec qui elle avait partagé tant de choses, bonnes comme mauvaises. Cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Cet homme pour qui elle aurait pu mourir. Cet homme qui lui avait menti et qui l'avait abandonné . A ce douloureux souvenir, elle s'écarta du jeune homme et recula de quelques pas. Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, ni adressés la parole et voilà que, soudainement, il réapparaissait. Le jeune homme avait du mal à maîtriser ses émotions. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration devînt saccadée. Rien que le fait de pouvoir à nouveau la voir, la toucher, lui paraissait totalement irréaliste. Tous les sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui venaient de refaire surface. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne faisait rien pour essayer de les contenir . Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de l'embrasser encore et encore mais...Il ne pouvait pas...Il ne devait pas...Fermant les yeux, il prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit les paupières en disant d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je suis désolé...

En entendant cela, la jeune femme ravala ses larmes et reprit contenance. La tristesse avait désormais fait place à la colère et l'incompréhension. Elle s'avança brusquement vers le jeune homme tout en criant :

- Tu..Tu te fiches de moi là ? Hein ? c'est...C'est quoi ton problème ? J'avais réussi ! J'avais réussi à t'oublier et tu..Tu as tout gâché ! Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je me sentais à nouveau heureuse, je ne pensais plus à toi ! Et puis..Il suffit que tu te pointes ici pour tout détruire ! Pourquoi ? Hein !

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus posée :

- Très bien..Tu es désolé...Et ? Tu crois que cela suffit ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux. Puis, il balbutia :

- Ecoute, je...

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

- Toutes ces années, je m'en suis voulu...Je...J'aurais tellement voulu te le dire plus tôt mais...Je me suis toujours dégonflé...Après tout...Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard...Un trouillard...Un enfoiré...

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, répliqua la brune.

- Je comprends ton amertume. Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction de ta part de toute façon. Mais, je tenais à te dire que je regrette de..de ne pas te l'avoir dit...et..

- Bordel, tu peux pas le dire clairement ? Tu peux pas dire " Désolée de t'avoir caché le fait que je sois devenu un Mangemort " ! C'est trop difficile ?

Le jeune se pinça les lèvres, plein de remords.

- Tu vois Drago, j'ai toujours cru que tu avais changé. Mais en fait, tu es toujours le même : un poltron de serpent, incapable de prendre la bonne décision !

- Hermione, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Non, c'est toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! J'avais tout lâché pour toi ! Ma famille, mes amis, tout ! Et tu ne m'a rien dit ! On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble ! On aurait pu éviter...

La voix d'Hermione se perdit dans sa gorge. Le blond reprit la parole :

- Je suis désolée, Hermione...

-Non, Drago, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu clair dans ton jeu, désolée de m'être laissée embobiner par toutes tes belles paroles sur ton soi-disant changement, que tu voulais faire des efforts pour moi mais surtout...Je suis désolée de t'avoir aimé...


End file.
